The Truths of Cerulean
by Artibabe
Summary: I worked really hard on this hopefully I'll get the next part out today! Please, R+R!


Note: I don't own Pokemon, Articuno, Clefairy ect. or Misty, or Violet, or the police woman who won't let you through that house out of Cerulean until you get the badge (gameboy). But I do own Amanda. Yeah for me! (does a dance)  
  
  
  
I can still remember that look he gave me. That look  
of total blankness and defeat. Why did I do that to him?  
Why?   
  
I'll tell you why, you listened to your sisters. You were played by them...again.  
  
"Misty, baby sister! There are trainers who are waiting for you to kick their butts." Violet came in, a smile on her face.   
"Why can't YOU just do them? Even their plant pokemon are no match for mine. The trainers staying, waiting, for the badge are too much for Cerulean!" Misty was NOT in a good mood..  
"Some of them left..."  
"You know that's a lie, Violet. That damned police woman won't let them through if their life depended on it!"  
"You think mom would want us to let them win? She left this Gym to us!"  
"Mom would want us to do what's right! Mom wouldn't let thousands of trainers stay here, having their dreams crushed!"  
  
Misty stalked out of the room. Violet just staring at her. The pain, it was too much! She couldn't stand it anymore. Even though it had been so long ago, the pain was still as bad as ever.  
  
"Wow, are you Rose Waterflower?! THE Pokemon Master?" A 10 year old girl raced up to Misty. "My middle name is Misty, that's what I my friends call me."  
  
"I'm here to get the Cascade Badge but those mean girls in there say I have to battle you first. They started yelling at me..." The girl was almost crying.  
  
"What's your name and pokemon?"  
  
"Well, my name is Amanda and I have a level 28 Magikarp, 30 Squirtle, 28 Shellder, and a 29 clefairy."  
  
"How'd you get them? You haven't got a rod yet."  
  
"My Grandma got me a Super Rod for my journey."  
  
"Tell you what, Amanda, your pokemon could beat mine like that :snap: how about I just give you the badge and save my humiliation?"  
Misty pressed a tiny drop of water on Amanda's palm.  
  
"Thank you!" Amanda hugged Misty.  
  
"Just promise me you'll always do what YOU think is best, and don't listen to anyone else."  
  
"thank you!" Amanda repeated and ran off showing off her badge to the astonished police woman.  
  
No, it was Ash's fault. He never noticed how hard I trained my pokemon. He never noticed what pokemon I caught! It was his own damn fault! He never noticed....  
  
"Hey, Amanda!" Amanda turned around to face Misty. "Do you need a ride to Vermilion?"  
Amanda's eyes widened. "Really? You mean it?" "Yep."  
"But what about Bill? Daddy said i have to go see him."  
"No problem, you can look at my Eeevee and his evolvations."  
"Go, Articuno!" Misty called.  
Amanda's eyes widened even more as she fumbled for her Pokedex. "Wow! Even daddy's never seen a articuno before!"  
"Climb on!" Misty called. "By the way, what's your full name incase you pass outand I have to tell the Center?" Amanda smiled. "I'm not THAT startled. Maybe I should stay for a while.  
I haven't seen a lot of this town, yet. But if you really want to know, it's Ketchum, Amanda Marie Ketchum."  
Misty stared at Amanda her mouth open. Those brown eyes! She obviously got her burnette hair from her mother. Although the sun had bleached some of the brown into blonde.  
  
"What's wrong?" Amanda asked, concerned. "Nothing, but if you really want to stay, you can stay at the Gym if you want." "Ok, then i can watch how you do it, and train my pokemon too."  
  
"You train water pokemon?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm. I've always loved them, I wanted Squirtle. For some reason, Daddy wanted me to choose a different type, or all. He brought out his old pokedex and went through every single pokemon and it's attacks with me." Amanda giggled. "Sometimes he can be pretty funny."   
  
Misty half-smiled. Already she really liked Amanda.   
Misty took her hand and went back to the Gym.   
***************  
  
"Misty Hi! I was wondering if you cou-"  
  
"NO Lily, I won't battle." Misty said firmly.  
  
"Why not- And, who is this?" Lily looked down at the girl.  
  
"I'm Amanda Ketchum- Water Pokemon trainer."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Shut UP, Lily..."   
  
"Like, Hi Amanda, you came here to train?" Lily said with a questioning glance at Misty.  
  
"Yes, do you have, um, more Articunos...maybe?" Amanda said inoccently hinting.  
  
"Like, absoulutly! But it's getting, like, late and we all go to bed in an hour."Lily answered.  
  
"Ok, then tomorrow. Promise?" Amanda begged hopefully.  
  
"Promise." Misty stated dragging Amanda into Misty's room. (She had gotten quite good at dragging people).  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Misty! I made it to the finals!" Ash yelled louder than neccesary. "FINALS! FINALS! FINALS!" he screamed over and over. "Will you SHUT UP your scaring little kids!" Misty whacked Ash over the head.  
Ash just kinda had a dreamy look in his eyes, half because of the whack, and half of knowing how close he was to being Champion.  
"Ash Ketchum has made it to the finals. What's this? The person who was his openant has forfited due to some kind of illegal treatment of his pokemon. The new openant is Rose Misty Waterflower." The anouncer called. There was cheers from the audience.  
"Misty, you, you, competed in this?" Ash asked slightly hurt and confused. Misty turned bright red and stared at the ground.  
1 day later....  
  
"Both are up to their last pokemon. Psyduck and Bulbasaur. This last session will determine who is a Pokemon Master."  
Misty knew it was over. She might as well quit the match. Psyduck had as much brains as a rock.  
"Bulbasaur, Vine whip!" Ash called from across the field. The vine whip caught Psyduck by the head. Misty looked up. That idiot! Bulbasaur had hit Psyduck's head!  
Psyducks eyes glowed and there was an explosion. As the dust cleared you could see Bulbasaur collpased on the ground, and Psyduck with another dumb look.  
"THE new Pokemon Master is ROSE MISTY WATERFLOWER! The shortest last sesion in Pokemon League HISTORY!" The announcer thundered. Cheers from the crowd nearly blasted Misty's ears. She quickly covered them. But that's not what hurt the most.  
What hurt the most was the blank, emotionless look of defeat on Ash's face. "How could you win? The last time we battled I won." "Do you know how many years ago that was? You never even beat me for that badge. I'm not always gonna be your sidekick forever, Ash! Why can't you accept that?" Misty exclaimed, angered now.   
Ash stared at her again with the blank look, turned around, and walked away....  
Misty never saw Ash Ketchum again. But always kept her title.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty popped up from her sleep. Her Seel alarm clock read 6:30. Misty had just dreamt of the last time she saw Ash Ketchum. Misty looked at the spare bed where Amanda Ketchum lay, sleeping. All the pain, all the memories came sweeping back as she drew her knees up to her chin and cried.  
  
  
Whad'ja think people? Don't flame please?? It's mean, and this is my first story. I know, this part is boring but the next part is the intresting part.  
And i also figured that there are all these stories about the guy's pokemon being more powerful than the girl's and i was sooo sick of it.  
  



End file.
